


Точки

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Flashbacks, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Кисе сплошные многоточия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точки

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift – The Way I Loved You  
> A Great Big World – Say Something

Премьера проходит прекрасно. Нет, не так. Премьера проходит совершенно изумительно, фильм производит просто фурор, а самого Кисе, исполнителя главной роли, называют драгоценным алмазом современного кинематографа. Теперь можно гордо вскидывать голову, а не опускать взгляд, боясь, что фильм не получился. 

Кисе раздаривает улыбки во все стороны, смеется, ненавязчиво флиртует без всяких намеков и охотно отвечает на вопросы. Сегодня его вечер, сегодня он звезда, и от этого внутри все взрывается брызгами шампанского. 

Под конец мероприятия приезжает Кагами, сдержанно улыбается тут же нацелившимся на него журналистам и нежно целует Кисе в щеку. Щелкают вспышки, и Кисе хочет застонать от досады, но только теснее прижимается к Кагами и продолжается улыбаться. 

— Ты был изумителен, — произносит Кагами, когда они наконец оказываются в безопасности тонированных стекол дорогого автомобиля. Кагами уверенно сжимает руль и бросает на Кисе нежные взгляды. — Я заказал нам столик в ресторане. 

Кисе улыбается в ответ.

— Спасибо.

***

_Аомине развалился на диване, его длинные пальцы едва касаются пола, а ноги уперлись в подлокотник. Кисе фыркнул, глядя на него, с таким трудом разместившего свое массивное тело на маленьком диванчике._

_— Вставай, Аомине-чи, пошли со мной, — попросил Кисе, и Аомине вызывающе усмехнулся, даже не думая подниматься. — Аомине-чи, ну что тебе стоит!_

_Аомине фыркнул и покачал головой, дотягиваясь до тумбочки и хватая журнал с большегрудыми красотками. Кисе нахмурился и отвернулся._  
 _— Ты невыносим, знаешь? — Аомине рассмеялся и встал, неспешно подходя к Кисе. Скользнув ладонью по напряженному плечу, Аомине прижался грудью к спине Кисе, глядя в зеркало._

_— Я просто не создан для этих ваших модельных тусовок. Да и Момои обещала прийти помочь с английским._

_Кисе грустно вздохнул, охотно кладя голову Аомине на плечо, с удовольствием слушая его мерное дыхание. Действительно, сам Кисе помочь Аомине с английским не мог, хотя пробовал раз десять. Может, хоть Момо-чи спасет положение?_

_— Может, хоть приедешь за мной? — Кисе попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но Аомине не дал ему извернуться, крепко прижав к себе._

_— Далеко тащиться, ты же знаешь, а у меня тренировка вечером. Не хочу вылететь из команды._

_Кисе кивнул, покосившись в зеркало. Он все понимает._

***

Дома тихо и пусто, а еще пахнет свежестью и немного одеколоном Кагами. Кисе мягко улыбается, обходя чисто убранные комнаты. Последнюю неделю здесь творился Ад, Кисе бесился, сходил с ума, принципиально создавая вокруг себя бардак и не позволяя его убирать. Это успокаивало перед премьерой. 

— Я попросил Докуро-чан разобрать тот кошмар, что здесь творился. Она просто ангел, раз не потребовала дополнительной платы. Наверное, это потому, что я все-таки решился помочь ей. 

Кисе благодарно смотрит на Кагами и тянется за поцелуем. Поцелуи Кагами всегда трепетные, как будто он боится даже коснуться Кисе, не то что целовать. Сначала Кисе это раздражало, а потом ничего, привык.

— Ты идеальный, — шепчет он Кагами, прижимаясь всем телом и осторожно покрывая поцелуями участок шеи, выглядывающий из-под деловой рубашки. 

Кагами хрипло смеется.

— Я люблю тебя. 

***

_Крыша начала протекать два дня назад, но с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Аомине, обещавший то ли починить, то ли вызвать хозяина, у которого они снимали маленькую квартирку в жилом комплексе, то ли наколдовать чего, так и не пошевелился по этому поводу._

_— Мы живем как в свинарнике, — буркнул Кисе, опять меняя таз. Дождь шел уже четвертые сутки. Метеорологи разводили руками, но сказать, когда этот кошмар кончится были не в состоянии._

_В их маленькой квартирке стоял постоянный запах сырости. Футоны почти постоянно были влажными, как и одежда, которую забывали убрать в шкаф. Кисе давно бы переехал куда-нибудь, где хотя бы не будет протекать крыша, но они, черт возьми, были нищими студентами._

_— Между прочим, — заметил он, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Аомине и тяжело вздыхая, — это из-за тебя нас выгнали из общежития._

_— Ты хочешь сказать, — Аомине оторвался от конспектов Момои, — что нас выгнали потому, что ты постоянно стонал и кричал посреди ночи._

_— Это ты доводил меня до этого состояния!_

_— Кто виноват, что ты не умеешь сдерживаться? — парировал Аомине. — Зато теперь нам никто не мешает. И я могу показывать, как сильно я люблю тебя где угодно и как угодно._

_Кисе застонал и сам потянулся за жадным и грубым поцелуем. От их поцелуев Кисе постоянно ходил с распухшими губами. Но ему нравилось, нравилась грубая страсть Аомине._

_— Люблю тебя,— эхом отозвался Кисе._

***

— Добрый день, Кисе-сан, — Кагами галантно кивает и жестом фокусника достает из-за спины шикарный букет. Мать Кисе улыбается, принимает букет, тут же передавая его горничной, и аккуратно обнимает Кагами, запечатлевая на гладко выбритой щеке поцелуй. 

— Зови меня Акино, дорогой, я же просила, — она светится, будто новогодняя гирлянда, и приглашает их пройти. Кисе нравятся их семейные обеды, которые, как правило, скучны, но в уставшей душе в такие моменты ворочается забытое тепло. Едва-едва, но Кисе и этому рад.

Отец, уже сидящий за столом, встает и пожимает руку Кагами, а потом они дружески хлопают друг друга по плечами. Кисе хмыкает. На столе уже лежат два экономических вестника, опять будут весь вечер трепаться про бизнес. 

У Кагами потрясающие отношения с его родителями. Да что там! Чета Кисе без ума от Кагами! Стоит Кисе заглянуть к ним без него, как родители тут же заваливают его вопросами об их личной жизни и самочувствии Кагами. Кисе даже рад, что они одобряют его выбор. Почти рад.

***

_— Добрый день, Кисе-сан, — выдавил Аомине, кривя губы и закатывая глаза._

_Кисе вздрогнул и вперился взглядом в свои ботинки. Кто бы мог подумать, что они встретятся с его мамой на улице, возвращаясь с игры один на один. Оба вспотевшие, взмыленные… Да еще потом, бешено целуясь, свалились в какие-то кусты. Видок у них, конечно, тот еще._

_— Вряд ли день может быть добрым, если ты все еще портишь Рёту, гангуро, — мать враждебно уставилась на Аомине. Ее губы вытянулись в тонкую злую линию, она явно старалась говорить спокойно, но ее нелюбовь к Аомине прорывалась в каждом движении._

_Аомине дернул плечом. Его всегда бесило, когда его так называли, но не будет же он бить мать Кисе? Хотя иногда хотелось – она доводила буквально до ручки. Она считала, что это Аомине виноват во всех злоключениях Кисе. «Все из-за вашей отвратительной любви»._

_— Действительно, — буркнул Аомине. — Как день может быть добрым, если мы встретили вас._

_Он развернулся и, махнув рукой, двинулся прочь. Кисе бросил полный боли взгляд на мать и поспешил следом за Аомине.  
_  
***

Кагами гладит широкими ладонями его плечи, аккуратно придерживает под живот, покрывает горячими поцелуями беззащитную шею. Кисе стонет, подаваясь назад, мечтая получить лучше, больше, жарче, глубже, сильнее. Кисе бьется под ним, сглатывая соленые слезы, всегда выступающие от проклятых слишком нежных и неспешных ласк Кагами. Иногда Кисе кажется, что его путают с девушкой. 

Он кончает после Кагами, доводя себя рукой до пика и кусая губы от разочарования. Не так, Боже, все не так!

— Люблю, — шепчет Кагами ему в плечо, а потом откатывается на свою сторону. 

Кисе смотрит на электронные часы. Желтые цифры, издевательски сменяя друг друга, приближают время к двум ночи. В голове полный кавардак, и Кисе моргает, понимая, что на его глазах вновь выступают злые больные слезы. На календаре отмечены важные даты, на которые запланированы дела, но Кисе видит только одну дату, не отмеченную красным маркером. День их с Аомине годовщины. 

***

_— Еще! Аомине-чи! — Кисе вскрикнул, задыхаясь. — Сильнее! Ну!_

_— Ты так кричишь и стонешь, — прошептал Аомине, ускоряясь, с силой двигая бедрами и оставляя бешеные поцелуи-укусы на плечах и спине. — Как шлюха, Кисе. Если бы кто-нибудь знал, как ты вертишь своей задницей, Кисе, как мечтаешь о том, чтобы тебя хорошенько трахнули…_

_Кисе отчаянно застонал, не в силах спрятаться от этих пошлых слов, которые почему-то только сильнее распаляли._

_Аомине хохотнул, когда Кисе извернулся и впился отчаянным поцелуем в губы, кончая и трясясь всем телом._

_— Кончаешь без рук даже, — пробормотал Аомине и кончил следом, стискивая Кисе в медвежьих объятьях. Все равно не раздавит, Кисе не сахарный. — Я совершенно ненормально люблю тебя. Слышишь, Кисе?!_

_— Люблю, Аомине-чи, люблю, — тихо отозвался Кисе, улыбаясь ему в плечо. Они так и уснули, тесно переплетясь ногами и руками._

***

Кисе смотрит на небо. Оно хмурится темным тяжелыми тучами, похожими на каменные глыбы. У Кисе такие на душе. Дождь льет второй день. Косые резкие струи падают с неба, которое щерится кривыми полосками молний и кряхтит натужным громом. Кисе хочет промокнуть под этим дождем, сбить идеальную укладку, испортить новый костюм и ботинки. Кисе крепче стискивает зонт и обходит лужи. 

Кагами молча идет рядом, прячась под своим зонтом, и сейчас совсем просто поверить, что они чужие друг другу люди. Совсем просто. Кисе не может найти тему для разговора, да и не хочет искать. На самом деле, Кисе наплевать. 

Он ничего не чувствует, совсем. Он давно испытывает только тягучую усталость от всего происходящего. Он не любит Кагами, лишь иногда пробивается какая-то больная нежность к нему. И все. А так… ему плевать. 

Кагами изумительный. Нет, правда. Добрый, веселый, честный, открытый, искренне любящий. А еще успешный, красивый и понимающий. Кисе все вокруг завидуют, а журналисты давно окрестили одной из самых красивых пар. А Кисе его даже не любит. Господи, какой фарс!

Кисе кривит губы и с размаху наступает в лужу.

***

_— Терпеть тебя не могу! — Кисе кажется, что его сейчас разорвет от безумного количества чувств, буквально распирающих изнутри. Он стиснул кулаки и зло посмотрел на Аомине. — Ты не мог держать себя в руках?!_

_Аомине так красив под дождем. Он похож на водного бога, на прекрасного духа… Его синие глаза, его смуглая кожа, поджатые зло губы. Кисе терпеть не может так им восхищаться. Кисе терпеть не может обожать его лицо и тело, обожать его талант, его всего…_

_— Этот ублюдок уже две недели ничего не делает с крышей, да еще и поднял плату! — Аомине швырнул их сумки в лужу и яростно посмотрел на Кисе. — Я хочу, чтобы мы жили в человеческих условиях!_

_— Давно ты это понял?! — Кисе почувствовал себя стервозной тещей и скривил губы. — У нас теперь вообще нет дома! И опять по твоей вине!_

_Аомине фыркнул, сделал широкий шаг и поцеловал Кисе._

_…Вы когда-нибудь целовались с любимым человеком под дождем? Кисе казалось, что у него выпрыгнет сердце._

 

***

Кисе молчит, глядя на капли, чертящие дорожки по оконному стеклу. В квартире полная тишина. Кагами ушел час назад. Трезвонит мобильный. По телевизору обсуждают их разрыв. Мать считает, что Кагами вероломно разбил Кисе сердце. 

Кисе наплевать. Он находит забавную закономерность в том, что его бросают в дождливые дни совершенно неожиданно, не ставя точки в отношениях. В жизни Кисе сплошные многоточия. Ха-ха.

Кисе чуть-чуть сожалеет о разрыве, но не больше. И уж конечно, ему не разбивали сердца. Чтобы что-то разбить, нужно, чтобы это было целым. А у Кисе даже осколков нет. Их забрал с собой Аомине. 

Кисе ждал его, ждал хоть чего-то, что позволит забыть, наплевать, чтобы двигаться дальше. Но Аомине исчез из его жизни. Просто был, и исчез. Решил, что Кисе так будет лучше, наверное. 

Кисе молчит.

Внезапный короткий звонок заставляет сердце подскочить и совершить кульбит, а желудок –болезненно сжаться. Трель звонка короткая, быстрая, словно точка. 

Так всегда звонит Аомине.

 


End file.
